The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, continuously measuring the turbidity of a fluid which contains particles causing such turbidity.
In its more particular aspects the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, continuously measuring turbidity of a fluid which contains particles causing such turbidity, with the aid of a measuring probe which comprises a window and a built-in optical system for evaluating or appraising the fluid which is irradiated at least in the region of the measuring probe.
For measuring the turbidity of a a contaminated fluid there is generally used a measuring probe for irradiating the fluid which flows by or is present in a container. The rays reflected by the particles causing turbidity are collected by an optical system built into the measuring probe and fed to a receiver where the intensity of the reflected rays is detected and eventually necessary control steps are initiated.
In such apparatus it is disadvantageous that the end window of the measuring probe and which end window comes into contact with the fluid, is quickly covered by the particles contained in the fluid. Thus the maintenance intervals, even in compensated systems, are mainly determined by the contamination of the end window. A further disadvantage lies in the fact that, due to the covered end window, the measurement is falsified in the sense of a seemingly stronger reflection.